The Littlest Terminator
by ocramed
Summary: Usagi as...The Terminator! COMPLETE.


The Littlest Terminator – By DS Wynne 

*******

**Disclaimer: None of the characters within this story belong to me (well, maybe a few).**

**Note: This is a fusion fan fiction story.**

*******

**"The Littlest Terminator"**

*******

The year is 1984.  The time is 2300 hours.

In a small alley, behind a department store building, an electrical discharge flares up.  The next thing to occur was the formation of a sphere of light.  Then, just as quickly as the light show occurred, all was dark again.  However, all was not the same.

From the ground crouched a young woman…a young woman sans clothing.

As the young woman rose, her long, blond hair waved in the hair, as a breeze blew through the night air.  She turned around, and noticed where she was.  With much stealth, the young woman found the rear entrance of the store, and pulled the door open.  Not caring for the ringing of the alarm, the young woman went to the Young Ladies department, and picked out her clothes.  Then, she went shoe "shopping", picking out a pair of comfortable shoes…

"HOLD IT!" yelled a man.

The young woman slowly turned around and looked.  Standing there with a gun in his was a police officer…a member of the LAPD to be exact.

"I don't know what is going on, but you're coming with me."

Before the police officer realized, the young woman quickly moved forward, disarmed the man, and decked him with a single blow.  With the man rendered unconscious, the young woman finished picking up what she needed.  Then, after going through the department store's hair-care products, she now sported an Odango hairstyle.  Once she stepped outside the store, the young woman strolled outside, remain inconspicuous as more police arrived at the scene.  Soon, she came to a public phone booth, stepped inside, and opened the yellow pages phone book.  She then scrolled down to the page she searched for, and found what she wanted.  With a nodded, the young woman left the phone booth and went to find her prey: Darien Chiba.

***

The next evening…

Darien Chiba HATED his life.  No, he actually loathed it.

After he lost his inheritance by a corrupt lawyer, Darien performed various odd jobs to take care of his expenses.  Modeling helped, but it was not something he wanted to do for a living.  

"Okay, Darien," said Sara Cannon, as she sat down her camera.  She was Darien's principal photographer in the photo shoots.  Being the head of her modeling company had its privileges.  "We're done."

"Thanks, Sara," Darien said, as he left the staging area.  "I got to run.  School and all in the morning, you know?"

"Sure.  Look, there's greater opportunity for advancement if you are willing to come with me to Paris next month.  There is big money to be made."

"I'll think about.  There is my education to consider."

"Sure."

As Darien goes to the changing room to take off his tuxedo, cape, mask and top hat, Sara hears a knock on the door of her studio.  With no real concern, Sara opens the door.

"Yes?" Sara answers.

Standing before her was a rather large and muscular man.  His chisel features and sunglasses made him an imposing person.

"Is Darien Chiba here?" asked the man.

"Why, yes, he is," responded Sara.  "What can I…?"

Before Sara could finish, the man broke through the door, and pulled out his gun.

BLAM!  BLAM!

What's that? Darien thought, as he rushed into the main studio.  Lying in a pool of blood was his friend Sara.  Just before the sight could register, the man turned his gun towards Darien…

"Moon Tiara ELIMINATION!"

A Frisbee-like object slammed into the man, delivering a force that forced him through a wall.

Darien turned towards the source of the weapon, just as a young woman in an elaborate Sailor fuku caught the flying disk.  It quickly morphed into a tiara.

"Who…who are you?" Darien asked with bewilderment.

The young woman calmly placed the tiara back on her head.

"Come with me if you want to live," the girl responded.

Darien heard some creaking noise, and turned towards its source.  Then he noticed that the attacker was getting up.

"We have to go.  Now," the woman said.

With no time delayed, Darien went with the strange girl.  The attacker followed.  Darien and the girl went down the hall and out the building through the back service entrance.  Darien's attacker was in hot pursuit.  When they towards the streets, they saw a car parked.  Quickly, the girl went to the driver's side, and smashed the window with her fist.  Darien was flabbergasted at this.

"Get in," the girl said.

Darien, still trusting, followed her wishes.  

The girl started up the car, just as the attacker leaped unto the hood of their vehicle.  He then cocked his right fist and punched through the glass.

CRASH!

As the man tried to grab Darien, the girl cocked her own fist, while maintaining steering control.

POW!

With the man off the hood of the car, the girl concentrated on driving the vehicle.

"What…what's going on?!" Darien demanded.

"One moment, please," replied the girl, as their vehicle sped into the night.

Meanwhile, a police officer stops to check on the fallen body.  It suddenly gets up, grabs the police officer, and carries him back to his squad car.

"What the hell-?" the cop began.

BAM!  BAM!

After slamming the driver's head against the hood of the car, the man sat down and sped away.

"Calling all available officers," the man said, though what he said was not in his original voice.  "I am in pursuit of a possible suspect.  Over."

A little while later, after finding a public parking lot filled with cars, the girl stops the vehicle.  That's when Darien vented.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU, AND WHAT DOES THAT GUY WANT?"

"I apologize for the stress that you are under, Darien Chiba," the girl said.

Then, right before Darien's eyes, the girl's clothing "morphed" into some normal.

"Wha-?"

"I am from the future, Darien Chiba.  I am a reprogrammed 'Terminator' cyborg, model T-900 SS-SM series.  I have been sent from the future to protect you from harm."

"By the guy who was chasing us?" Darien asked.

"That is correct Darien Chiba," the girl replied.  "He is a T-800 101 series that has been programmed by SkyNet to terminate you."

"But, assuming that I believe you, why am I so special?"

"You will sire a daughter named Serena Chiba, who will lead humanity against SkyNet."

"SkyNet?  What happened in the future?"

The Terminator begins to recount tales of how SkyNet, a computer system created for the U.S. Defense Department, gained sentience and determined that humanity was a threat to its existence.  After unleashing a nuclear holocaust, SkyNet created a machine army, called "Terminators" to wipe out the remainder of the human populace.  It was at that time that the one called Serena "The Princess" Chiba rallied the people into a fighting force worthy of turning back the tide.  In a last desperate gamble, SkyNet created the means of destroying Serena, by killing her father Darien in the past, since, at that point, killing Serena would have been a waste of time.  So, using captured SkyNet facilities, The Human Resistance created the Terminator models known as "The Sailor Scouts", by using the T-900 series.  The T-900 series used the combination of organic and nano-technology that allowed these special cyborgs to do amazing things that neither man nor machine could perform.  There had been problems with the Saturn model, and the Earth model disappeared before full implementation, but the successes of these Terminators were great indeed.  Once it was known that SkyNet sent a Terminator to kill Darien Chiba, Sailor Moon was selected to protect Darien.

"Okay," Darien began.  "I have to trust you, I guess.  So, what is your name?"

"I am designated 'Sailor Moon', Darien Chiba."

"You weren't named?"

"No, I was not."

"Well, I can't call you that.  People may think that calling you that is weird.  How about…'Usagi'?"

Darien, being part Japanese, with family living in Japan, was familiar with the Japanese language.

"That is a word that means 'rabbit' in the Japanese language."

"Well, it kinda suits you, with your hair and all."

"Very well then.  You may call me 'Usagi'."

"I will, if you can just call me 'Darien'."  

"If that is what you want.  At any rate, we must find another vehicle to use."

As Darien and Usagi searched for another car, the evil Terminator (hence forth, he will be nick-named "Arn") searched for its prey.  Arn looked around, using its cop car's searchlight to help it in its search.

Once Darien and Usagi found the car of their choice, Usagi breaks through the glass window.

"I wish that you can stop that," Darien commented.

Just as the two get into the car, Arn pulls up.  Then it steadies the aim of it shotgun…

Usagi suddenly turns to Darien.

"Get down."

"Wha-?"

BLAM!  BLAM!

As glass shattered, Usagi started the car and slammed on the accelerator.

Once Usagi and Arn were out on the street, they tried to slam each other with their vehicles.  Eventually, the two vehicles went in a freeway compartment.  That's when Usagi took aim with her policeman's pistol and fired off a few rounds.

BLAM!  BLAM!  BLAM!

A well-place hit later, Arn went into a few cars.  Unfortunately, Usagi did not have to turn…

BLAM!

After hitting a garbage bin, Darien could hear a squad of cop cars approaching.  Usagi was getting out.

"Where are you going?" Darien asked.

"I will deal with the police-"

"No!  Please don't try anything!"

"But I have to protect you, Darien."

"Maybe they can help us.  Give them a chance."

Usagi looked at Darien for a moment.

"Very well, Darien."

And so Darien and Usagi surrendered to the police.  A few cops ran over to where Arn crashed its car, but the person in question was nowhere to be seen.

***

"So, cutie, what is your REAL name?"

Usagi said nothing.  She simply stared at the wall before her.  The less that is said to the police, the better.

"I really don't understand how she is able to remain calm," Detective Barrett commented. 

"Yeah," replied Detective Garrett.  "She could make a mean poker player."

Meanwhile, in another room…

"So, do you think Usagi is delusional, Dr. Silverman?" Darien asked, shocked that many other "Darien Chibas" were being killed.

"We can only find out if she is willing to talk," the police psychiatrist applied.  "Will find out more once we take her to the hospital for observation."

Ten minutes later, after Dr. Silverman leaves the police station, Arn shows up, this time in black leather.

"I am looking for Darien Chiba.  May I speak with him?"

The station desk chief looks at Arn, thinking that it was a weirdo.  "You going to have to sit over there."

Arn looks around the room.

"I'll be back," Arn replies, and leaves the building.

A few minutes later, Arn uses its vehicle to ram into the vehicle.  Then. It proceeds in using its automatic weapons to blast it way in.

BLAM!  BLAM!  BLAM!

"What's that?" Darien asks, feeling with dread.

"Wait here.  Garrett!"

"Yes, I'm on it Barrett."

Garrett turns to a fellow police detective.

"Watch her," Garrett says.

Usagi, once Garrett leaves, snaps her handcuffs and decks the supervising cop.  She then smashes the office window and tosses him to a nearby bush.  Usagi then scans the entire building from her position, heads for one direction…

BLAM!

…And goes through her room's wall.  At the same time, she morphs into a Sailor fuku, which provides extra protection.  She walks through a now darkened, yet fiery hallway.

BLAM!  BLAM!  BLAM!

Usagi could see cops running towards her.  Then, she sees Arn heading straight for her.

BLAM!  BLAM!

As the slugs bounce off her sailor, the jewel that was embedded on her bracelet sparkled.  

"Moon Crescent BEAM."

A beam of light energy emitted from her jewel, and hit squarely onto Arn's chest, knocking him back.  She then continued forward in her search for Darien.

"Usagi!" Darien cried, as he turned the corner to see his "protector".

"Come with me.  Hurry." Usagi replied. 

Once they leave the fiery building, they get into a nearby squad car, which typically has a set of car key ready for use.  As Usagi and Darien leaves to scene, Arn shoots at them.  Then, he leaves the premises himself.

***

Later that night…

Darien woke up with a start, and look around.  They have been hiding near a secluded overpass for a few hours now.  Steadily, he gets up to see where Usagi went…

There, out in the open, was Usagi.  The thing was that she was clothe-less while raising her arms in a welcoming fashion.  From his vantagepoint, Darien could tell that Usagi was facing the moon, which was in full bloom.

"Uh…Usagi?"

Usagi, upon hearing her designation, turns to face Darien.

"Yes, Darien?"

"Why are you…uh…nude?"

As Usagi walks back towards Darien, her clothes morph onto her person.

"The Human Resistance needed to find alternative sources for fuel, sources that would be difficult in tracking.  My creators have enabled me develop the means of absorbing the light energy from both the Lunar and Solar celestial spheres."

"But don't you have a power pack built in or something?"

"All Terminators have a 'power pack'.  The T-800 series have a power pack that has a life expectancy of 160 years, while the T-900 has a power pack of 200 years.  However, the SS model uses energy at a much higher rate, due to our special nature.  So, in order to remain at peak proficiency, my 'sisters' and must be able to use alternative sources at any given time."

"Oh, I see."

"Are you ill, Darien?"

"No, I'm fine.

The next day, after Darien talks with his parents, who were away on a weekend retreat, he heads back to his and Usagi's motel room.  Ever since last night, he could help but think how beautiful Usagi was.

But she's not human! Darien thought to himself.  Is she?

Darien enters the motel room, and watches Usagi at work.  She was conducting explosive devices, in case her power cells run too low from their overuse.

"You have returned, Darien."

"Yes, I needed to clear my head."

Darien then sits down next to Usagi.

"Usagi, may I ask a personal question?"

"Since I do not have human modesty, you may ask."

"Um, do you…did you have…a boyfriend?"

Usagi stops for a moment.

"You mean male companionship?"

"Uh, yes."

"No, I never have had a 'boyfriend', Darien."

"I see."

Then, Usagi turns to Darien and holds his hand.

"However, since my initialization, I have long…desired to experience human companionship.  Serena Chiba was there for my creation, as well as my program.  Your image was the first of many data modules that was programmed into me.  She taught my sisters and I much about humans and their ways.  And it was because of her that I developed an appreciation for humans and their irrational ways."

Then, Usagi removes her hand.

"However, you are designated to be with the one who will bare Serena Chiba.  Therefore, my desires are moot."

Darien takes a long look at Usagi.  Then he holds her hand

"It doesn't matter who I am destined for.  I have…feeling for you."

"But what about Serena?"

"The future is not set.  I'm sure the moment you and our 'friend' were sent back to the past, the timeline changed."

"There are theories that can confirmed your opinion."

"Usagi, please, I want you to believe me when I say that I…love you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes.  We must seize the moment while we can."

Usagi looks at Darien…and then kisses him.

"Wow.  So that is what a kiss is."

Then. Usagi kisses Darien deeply.  This time, Darien responds in kind.

Silently, both rise from the table.  Darien attempts to pick Usagi up, but can't.

"Uggh!" Darien says, as he strains.

"Uh, Darien, I way over 1000 pounds."

"Oh."

So, Darien simply guides Usagi to the motel room's bed.  Then, they both fall onto the bed…Usagi first, of course.

"Oh, Darien…"

The next evening, Darien and Usagi get dress.  In spite of her protest, Usagi has to remember that Darien was human, so they have to postpone their companionship for now.  Besides, there's an evil Terminator out there to deal with. 

"Here," Usagi said as she gives Darien the bag of plastique explosive.

Darien playfully catches the bag.

Just then, a nearby dog barks.

"Terminator," Usagi replies simply.

With Usagi and Darien on the run again, Arn uses his recently acquired motorcycle to pursue.  As it tries to shoot at them, Darien throws explosives at it.  

BOOM!  BOOM!

Arn shoots back.

BLAM!

"Ah!" Darien cries.

"Darien!" Usagi exclaims, displaying the first signs of real emotion.  Her artificial intelligence protocols allowed her to evolve into a more human incarnation.  Then she sees Arn moving forward.  "You will pay for that, machine."

Usagi slams into the brakes, causing Arn to spill into a header.  Unfortunately, the impact smashed the rear axle of her vehicle, causing it to spill.  

Once the vehicle stopped, Usagi pulled Darien out of the wreck. 

"Move it, Darien!" Usagi demanded.  We have to go!"

"Alright…"

Meanwhile, Arn manages to get a truck to stop for him, mostly by getting stuck in the gears.  The driver is then killed.  Then, Arn gets into the cab of the truck.  The original truck driver's friend is shocked to see what has happened.

"Get out," Arn says.

"Okay…"

Darien and Usagi run down the off ramp.  Usagi then realizes that Arn is pursuing them.  Usagi feeling that she has no choice in the matter, morphs into her Sailor fuku.  She then directs Darien to jump into a nearby garbage bin.

"Darien, get in!" Usagi says.

"But what about-"

"GO!"

Once Darien is inside the bin, Usagi turns towards the incoming truck.  She could see the exposed, red eye of her foe.

"You are terminated.  Full Power!  Moon Crescent BEAM!"

FLASH!

BOOM!

When the beam of energy hit Arn's truck, it was engulfed by Usagi full power.  Darien could feel the shockwaves from within the bin.  Once all was calm, Darien ventured forth.  Slowly, he found Usagi's prone body.

"Usagi!  Usagi!" Darien cried.  He was afraid that she had used all of her power to save his life.

"Usagi…" Darien muttered, as a tear was shed.

***

Months later…

"…And thank you for your patronage," said the gas station attendant.

"Thank you," Darien replied.  Then, he looked out into the distance.  He could see a storm brewing.

"Say, 'cheese'!" said a familiar voice.

CLICK

"Usagi!" Darien exclaimed.  He was just glad that Usagi had a "safe mode" function, which allowed her to have a power reserve.  It certainly spooked the coroner when a seemingly lifeless Usagi suddenly rose from the slab at the morgue.

"You know that I want to take as many pictures as I possibly can," Usagi said, as she waddled her pregnant self back into their car.  "It's not every day that a cyborg can have a child."

Thanks to Usagi being a T-900, and a special model at that, she could bare children safely.

Darien just sighed.  He loved his wife's innocence.  Hopefully, the future will be bright indeed.

Epilogue The year is 2029.  The place is a secret Human Resistance facility known as "The Time Gate." 

"Sailor Pluto, report," asked Serena Chiba, the supreme commander of the Human Resistance Group, as she stepped into the command center.

"SkyNet has apparently sent more than one Terminator after Darien Chiba," Pluto replied.  Pluto's role was to supervise and safeguard the Time Gate from misuse, as well as monitor temporal activity.  "Already, the time line has been infiltrated on several fronts by not only model T-800 types, but also by several of the more advanced models.  Unfortunately, this includes the prototypes that Dr. Gero has recently developed.  All this does not include the fact that both the U.S. Federal Government and Cyberdyne Systems, Inc. has access to the first Terminator's defunct systems and alloy…thanks to Dr. Gero's 'influence'."

"Damn," Serena said with disgust.  Before the so-called "Day of Judgement", Gero was once the head of Cyberdyne Systems, who personally supervised Dr. Miles Dyson's work on "the futuretech" (a name given to any device that was sent to the past).  Afterwards, he became a prominent member of the HRG science department (codename: "Capsule Corp"), until he had cut a deal with SkyNet for unlimited access to SkyNet resources.  "Will the Special Forces be able to lend a few agents for time travel?"

"That request can be facilitated, but ever since the unsuccessful coup by the Red Ribbon Army, personnel has been stretched pretty thin."

It was no secret that many did not consider Serena to be a worthy leader to follow.  An ambitious military commander, who sought to usurp her authority, engineered the coup.  Thankfully, she had plenty of supporters among the remainder of the HRG Special Forces units, including the Nerima Wrecking Crew, the Z Warriors and the Masaki Family.  "Are the rest of the Scouts ready for their missions?"

"Yes.  They will be reinserted at the proper timeframe, where Sailor Moon will need them the most."

"Good.  Keep me informed of any other details."

"Of course."

After Serena goes to her temporary quarters, she takes out a small sphere.  

"Luna?"

The sphere expands to look like a cat balloon.  It was made from the most advance materials known to humankind.  The irony was that the probe would be made until ten years ago…and she has had the device since she was a pre-teen.  As a matter of fact, it was the day she met her future husband, when he and his father was on some sort of training journey.  She'll have to ask him about it when she will see him in a few days.

Once the ball has expanded to its proper size, the cat probe projected a holographic picture.  It was a compilation of all the photographs her mother took on the day she and her father left America for the Mexico.  It was strange being the one who would engineer her future mother's birth and development.  At least, Serena got to know Usagi before she sacrificed her life to save hers.  The circle was now complete.

**Fin.**

**Author's note: Finally a completed story.  I hope that you, the reader, enjoyed it.  Comments and criticisms are welcomed.  Ja ne!**


End file.
